California
by ctoonmanga101
Summary: He loved her, She loved him. After 2 years, he proposed. And they moved to California. Will it be paradise? Or will trouble arise? Naitlyn Nate/Caitlyn
1. California

_What do you say, we leave for California?_

_If we travel all night, we can make it by the morning, and_

_No one has to know, If we decide to go-o,_

_What do you say we leave for California?_

_-Metro Station_

"Gosh..." a 19 year old Nate grumbled. He'd been on tour with Connect 3 for at least 3 months. They were going home today, but they had been stuck in traffic for 2 hours.

"Nate, are you okay?" Shane asked. Shane noticed something was wrong.

"Nothing..." he replied, but Shane knew more than that.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Fine! Yes! I miss Caitlyn."

"Well I miss Mitchie too! And I'm pretty sure that Jason misses Ella as well. But for now, at least focus on this traffic, and getting out of it."

Shane, Jason, and Nate had hooked up two years ago at Camp Rock with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella. Of course the girls were missing them like crazy, as much as the guys were missing them back. But Nate had a secret to tell Caitlyn that he just couldn't hold in any longer.

**CALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIA**

"Oh guys!" said a 19 year old Caitlyn Gellar. She sat in her room while Mitchie fiddled with her guitar, and Ella re-did her nails for about the fourth time that day.

"Caitlyn. Stop worrying about the boys. They'll be here!" Mitchie explained.

"But they were supposed to be here an hour ago." Caitlyn sighed and plopped down on her bed, turning on her back to stare at the roof.

"Well, then it could be traffic." reasoned Ella.

"Or they got held up, and their meanie manager made them put in extra shows." Caitlyn complained.

Mitchie giggled. "Didn't they put in 13 extra shows already? And notify us about it?"

Caitlyn shot up off the matress. "Well, now, they didn't tell us, so we wouldn't be sad!"

As soon as Caitlyn said that, the doorbell rang. All three girls made a dash for the door. Once it opened, they stood there in shock.

"What? No kiss?" Shane pouted.

"Shane! Nate! Jason!" They jumped into the arms of their lovers.

Caitlyn pushed her lips against Nate's, losing herself while in his arms.

"Mmmm..." Nate moaned as they pulled away. "You don't know how much I've missed that."

Caitlyn giggled softly. "You don't know how much I missed doing that."

Nate grabbed her hand and made his way upstairs. Once they were in her room, he lightly pushed her on the bed, before crawling in next to her. He kissed around her neck, then stopped at her ear.

"I have something to tell you..." he confessed, nibbling on her ear slightly.

"Yes..." Caitlyn moaned as he started down her next again.

Nate sat up on the bed. "You. Me. In California."

Caitlyn sat up as well. "Nate, what are you talking about?"

"I want you to come with me to California." Nate looked in her eyes. They were soft, but you could tell he was serious.

"Nate. Are you proposing or something?" Caitlyn said, her voice barely audible.

With that, Nate got off the bed. Pulled something out his pocket, and got on one knee.

He opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring. "Yes. Yes I am."


	2. You're In It For The Sex

Hey guys! Sorry if I disappointed some of you by not updating, but I never found the time to write the next chapter. So then, I made it a oneshot. But now that it's winter break, I'll most likely have some time on my hands. Thus, I got the idea to continue. And it's interesting to see how much my writing changed in two months. =]

**CALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIA**

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me?__  
__If I leave town would you leave along with me?__  
__We can fly away to outer space,__  
__We can find a way to leave this place._

_-__Metro Station_

"Nate, are you serious?" You could tell as Caitlyn's voice cracked that she was on the verge of tears.

"Dead serious." Nate answered. "You're my everything, and I want to keep it that way. And my stepbrother owns a house in Cali that he's not using, so when I told him, he said that we could buy it. And stay there for our...honeymoon..." Nate started sucking on her neck as he said the last word.

Caitlyn felt herself getting aroused, but slightly pushed him away. "You must've had this all planned out, huh?"

"Sure did. I couldn't help but think about you the whole time on tour. Even when I sang...our..song..." Nate gently left a trail of kisses on her collarbone, and Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at his action.

Nate had wrote a song for Caitlyn as a present on their 1-year-anniversary. Then later, Connect 3 had recorded it and put it on their 3rd album. Even in the lyric booklet, right above the song title, it said 'Dedicated to Caitlyn Gellar.' Now, Nate was positive after two years, that Caitlyn was his soul mate.

"Nate..."Caitlyn softly moaned. "I don't know what to say."

He then held the ring back up, and rested his head on hers, so the ring was right under their heads. "How about a 'yes' to the question I just asked you?"

"YES, Nathaniel Black! I will marry you!" She jump in his arms, causing them both to tumble on the ground.

At the sound, four pairs of feet ran up the stairs and burst into the room. "What happened?" Jason asked.

"I proposed." Nate replied, sitting up with Caitlyn in his lap.

"We're getting married." Caitlyn said after, caressing Nate's cheek.

"I love you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too." Caitlyn closed the gap between the two with a kiss. But shortly moved into their PG-13 makeout.

"Okay..." Shane chuckled. He started moving everyone out the room. "I think we owe the new couple some privacy."

"Got that right." Ella laughed. Soon, the four were out, and Nate got up to lock the door. He was back at Caitlyn's side in an instant, and kissed her again.

"So..." Caitlyn started. "What plans do you have for the wedding?"

"Let's focus on the present before the future, huh?" He left her lips, down to her neck, and stopped right above her chest.

"Nate!" Caitlyn moved his head away and pretended to cover her cleavage. "We're not married YET. I guess you're just marrying me for sex." She joked.

Nate's jaw dropped in a joking way. "Hey! That's not true. I love you. The sex is just a bonus."

Caitlyn laughed. "Well, we do have to plan the wedding you know." Nate groaned and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I just got home Cavity," Nate said with a puppy dog face. "At least, let's start tomorrow. Or, we can enjoy one week of being engaged, and THEN start."

Caitlyn gave in. "Okay. ONE week, then we start."

"Haha, that's my girl." Nate replied, kissing her forehead.

The couple got back on the bed, and crawled under the sheets. They whispered intimately to each other until they fell asleep.

**CALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIA**

"Wow. Nate? Proposed? Either he's serious, or some one was spiking his drinks." Mitchie was cooking dinner with Jason, while Shane and Ella sat at the table setting up.

"Nope. He's serious." Shane looked up to answer her. "Even when he told us, we were shocked. He couldn't even stop talking about it."

"That's Nate for ya." Ella laughed and went over to Jason at the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back. "So...when are you proposing, huh Jason?"

Jason looked up. "So now I'm suddenly dragged into this? Thanks a lot, Nate." He muttered the last part to himself.

Mitchie left the sink where she was washing off the vegetables and walked over to Shane who finished. "Yeah, when are YOU proposing Mr. Popstar?"

"Mitchie, you're only 18. I'd at least want you to wait a few. And hang onto your teenagerhood. Trust me, when you turn 20, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"But Caitlyn's 19." Mitchie pouted, and even rubbed his hand to convince him.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "Her birthday is also in 3 months, so she's almost 20, that counts."

Mitchie gasped. "So, you're literally gonna make me wait another 2 years for us to get married?"

"Yup." Shane replied, and started to go in the living room, but was stopped by the next 7 words Mitchie said.

"I bet you can't wait that long."

Shane whipped his head around, and walked back to his girlfriend. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She said. "With you, I bet you can't wait that long. Trust me. Your hormones are gonna spiral out of control and you won't handle it."

Shane chuckled. "So, you think I'm in it for the sex."

"No, not really. But I bet you're good in bed." Mitchie said seductively, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Shane gasped. "Mitchie! My sweet innocent Mitchie! I didn't know you were like that."

Mitchie pulled away and lightly chuckled. "Haha, you're so gullible, Shane Gray." She walked over to the sink to continue cooking.

Shane shook his head and walked into the next room and right on the couch. His girlfriend was starting to say he might be good in bed, and wanted to marry her for sex, all because of his best friend. This was gonna be an interesting wedding.

**CALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIA**

Holy crap, I can't believe I just wrote that. My writing DEFINETELY changed in over 2 months. I guess Communication Skills in school really does help.

Well, let's make a deal. At least, 15 reviews, a new chapter. And I don't want 2 word reviews, either. I put hard work in this chapter. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like if you spent a lot of time on one chapter and all you got were about 5 reviews with only 3 words in each.

~Ctoon


	3. Circus

_We don't need a map, and you can throw your phone away,_

_We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say,_

_You don't trust yourself, but girl trust in me,_

_Don't look in the mirror, the past you don't wanna see._

_-Metro Station_

**CALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIA**

"_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus! When I pop that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus!" _ Caitlyn was sitting in the passenger seat of Shane's car, singing a little too loudly to Britney Spears 'Circus'. Shane despised the song, and the singer more, but he didn't want to ruin Caitlyn's fun.

"Caitlyn, as much as I love you, please sing to yourself. And stop dancing like that, you're break the seat! You know I don't like Britney, and I'm giving you the chance to listen to her CD this ONE time. Don't take too much advantage of it." Shane told her, and Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh come on Shane! Live a little! You do this ALL THE TIME with your Coldplay CD's, and I don't moan and groan one bit!"

Shane sighed. "Yeah, but there's a difference. You actually LIKE Coldplay. And I usually do it when I'm stressed. Plus, I NEVER have the volume at a level that will probably make everyone within a 20-foot radius go deaf!"

Caitlyn turned down the volume and sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry Caitlyn," Mitchie called from the back. "He's just stressed out right now, and grumpy that he's listening to 'Womanizer' and 'Circus' instead of 'Viva La Vida'."

"By the way, why is Mitchie in the back with me, and Caitlyn's in the front?" Nate asked, next to Mitchie.

"You're seriously asking that question?" Shane stopped at the red light and turned around to face Nate. "Do you not remember what just happened?"

**FLASBACK**

"_Mmmm….Nate…" Caitlyn moaned. Shane was driving, and Mitchie was in the passenger seat. They whipped their heads around to see Nate and Caitlyn making out. Nate hand slowly moving up her shirt, and Caitlyn's fingers buried in his curls._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shane's deafening scream caused the two to pull apart. "That's it! Caitlyn, in the front. Mitchie, go to the back._

_You never want to mess with Shane Grey when he' s angry, so the two girls did what they were told without a word, and then they drove off._

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's one rule, no making out in MY car!" Shane scolded.

"But, you and Mitchie do it all the time!" Nate argued. Shane and Mitchie both blushed at his comment, but Shane defended himself again.

"Yes, but it's MY CAR! When Caitlyn is in NATE's car, then you guys can make out all you want. And when you get married, you can park on Cape Cod and make you're first child, for all I care."

Mitchie slapped Shane's arm. "Shane! Don't say that!" Caitlyn and Nate's faces were probably as red as a tomato right now.

"Well, thanks for giving us ideas Shane!" Caitlyn grinned, then turned to face Nate. "We should try that one day…

"Okay that's really gross….forget I even said that…." Shane mumbled. The couples were going to Hollywood Records because their manager had something planned for Connect. Jason and Ella were in Florida for Ella's mom's sister was having her 3rd child, and Jason was there for support.

"Shane! Nate! And…Jason? Where is he?" Their manager Paul Kevin Jonas Sr.wore a confused look. **(A/N: For those who don't know, The Jonas Brothers manager is their dad. And 'Kevin' is Paul Kevin Jonas II.)**

Nate replied. "Oh, he's in Florida with Ella for the baby."

"Baby? What baby? I didn't know him and Ella were sexually active. Don't you guys wear purity rings?"

All four people were as red as Nate's Gibson Guitar right now, but Shane spoke out. "No! No! Not like that! For Ella's mom's sister's baby."

He looked more relieved. "Okay. For a second….anyway, let's get moving."

Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn shot Nate a mean look as they continued on.

"Well you guys all just finished your tour, so now we have something else for you."

Behind Kevin stood a wall with a curtain. He removed the curtain that revealed a poster of the band and the on the bottom was written '_Connect 3: The 3D Experience. In Theaters Soon!_

"Whoa, what?" Shane said.

"You guys are gonna go on tour again! But this time, it's gonna be a 3D movie. We're gonna tape a few of your concerts, and backstage, behind the scenes, et cetera…and then we're going to make a 3D movie!"

"That's cool!" said Mitchie. "When is this gonna be out?

"Well, since you guys JUST got off tour, we were thinking, your next summer tour, and then we'll make the movie around the end. So maybe…the February after next year."

"Okay, that sounds cool." Nate replied.

"Wait, it says 'special guests' on the bottom. Who are they?" asked Mitchie.

"Oh!" Kevin exclaimed. "The opening acts. You'll have Varsity Fanclub, The Clique Girlz, and Miley Cyrus."

It didn't take long for all 4 of the teen's faces to turn pale, and their blood run cold.

**CALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIACALIFORNIA**

**Lol…review. Sorry for long update. What do you think is gonna happen? =]**


	4. Hiatus or Discontinuation

**Sorry guys, but I won't be continuing this story.**

**Reasons:**

**I've been too busy lately with grades and end of the year projects, and then high school applications…**

**I've kinda lost interest in the story. I don't know where it's going at the moment. I guess the long update just frazzled my brain about the plot….**

**So, sadly, this is the end. Unless you guys can wait until June ( or Spring Break) and I can TRY to write some chapters and post it then.**

**Or maybe if one of you guys would like to continue the story, then I will give you permission to do so, if you ask. Like a 'first come, first serve' thing.**

**Sorry to disappoint some of you. But maybe I will start working on another story later on, and see how that goes…**

**-ctoonmanga101**

**P.S. I do want to say thank you to the people who were with me on this. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
